Saving Reno
by Desbrina
Summary: This is a rewritten version of my original story Saving Reno. The Turks are sent to investigate a series of murders involving Shin-Ra staff. One of their own soon goes missing. Has Reno become their latest victim?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own only my characters, no others.

**Note to those who started reading the original.**  
Although the plot of this and the original are identical, this version starts off very differently

It is a cold and slightly stormy night in Midgar, perfect for hiding the figure crouching behind a dumpster in an alleyway adjacent to a bar in Sector 2. The once settled dust currently being blown about by the wind straight into a young man's face though he shields himself with his arm, pale grey hair being blown about into his face. He is very young, looking to be in his 20's. Several other figures could be seen silhouetted behind the corner the man was slowly making his way from.

The young man is nervous, green eyes squinting, constantly looking behind him; checking for followers as he edges towards the ally entrance slowly, though he is stopped by a man before he can get there. The man is slightly older then than him, possibly in his mid to late 30's.

Without knowing him, you can tell he is rich, chest covered with an expensive but plain white top, unbuttoned halfway revealing an expensive looking necklace, light blue trousers down to the floor covering his shoes.

"Got the time mate?" the elder asks. The younger man thought for a minute before trying to leave. "Hey wait," the elder asked, before swinging round and grabbing the younger mans wrist pulling him close, face pressed up against his. "I asked you a question, answer," he stated, looking into his eyes.

The figures crept out of the shadows behind the pair and moved to stand behind them. "Hey boss," the ender man said. "This man's not co-operating." The "boss", who in reality is the leader of the gang moves forward, coming into the light, his face now clearly shown. The younger man pales and looks horrified.

The boss thinks for a few minutes, never taking his eyes off of the young man before pulling something from his pocket. Light dances off it and reveals it to be a blade of some kind. The boss circles the two men, smiling. Stopping behind the younger man he places the blade against his throat.

"Please," the man begs. "Please don't do this." The boss's only reply was to slit the man's throat.

"I hate everything you stand for," he states to the now dead body.

The next days the murder is all over the news. The body is identified as being Steven Hayworth who worked at Shin-Ra.


	2. Chapter 2

The figures from the night before are currently sitting around a table, 6 in total, this time wearing plain clothes. The boss's light blond hair stands out against the dark plain clothes he is wearing. Dark clothes and hoods are thrown about the room; most laying on the table the gang is crowding around.

"These hits are too easy," the boss says quietly to the others. The one sat closest to the right spoke up first, suggesting that they try someone higher up, possibly a department head. Soon an argument brakes out between them, some believing that a department head is too soon, others believing they are reason. Suddenly the boss shouts for them all to be quiet and states that he will make the decision on the next target. "It's not a department head, slightly lower down," he states. "If this hit goes well then the next target will be a department head. This time it'll be Jayden Tyron from the Weapons Department."

Later that day

The hit is planned to take place at around 8pm that evening, this time above the plate. The victim is supposed to be heading home to sector 4 above the plate after working late. The gang is ready and waiting outside his house. It is almost half eight by the time he actually arrives. At first he notices nothing wrong, but soon spots one of the gang members hiding in the shadows. As soon as he is noticed being watched, the gang member disappears round the corner. Jayden follows but finds no one where. He heads inside thinking he's seeing things.

The gang member being spotted now causes the group to rethink their plan, they can't rush him before he enters, so now they can either wait until another day, but he is already suspicious, especially after the last murder, or they could break in.

When he steps through the door he's greeted by his wife and daughter. He is informed by his wife that dinner is ready, so the three of them sit down to eat. Shortly after dinner is finished Jayden takes his daughter up to bed. While up there he hears the door bell go and his wife answers. Until the crashing that follows soon he pays no attention to it. Jayden quickly stands up and instructs his daughter to hide out of sight then runs down the stairs, only to find his wife dead on the floor. A quick glance from him reveals she'd been stabbed in the back several times.

"You know," the boss starts. "Had you not have noticed us earlier then your wife wouldn't have died."

The boss starts towards Jayden slowly, who turns round and runs towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by two of the gang members.

"No so fast," one starts saying.  
"What's the rush?" the other finishes.

Jayden turns round again, now facing the boss, looking for a way out but he soon realises that the gang have every entrance blocked off. Jayden decides that if he is to die, then he may as well try and take out some of the gang members as well, hoping that it will stop them searching the house and finding his child.

He runs at the boss but soon finds two of the three members standing behind the boss steps in front with their weapons drawn. The first one has a long blade, possibly 4-5 inches in length; the second one has a small gun.

He is able to quickly take out the man with the blade, though only knocking him unconscious, but before he is able to get close to the second one he feels a pain in his leg. He makes the mistake of looking down and is kicked to the floor. The boss stands over Jayden and pulls out his gun, points it at his head and fires. They then pick up their unconscious member and leave the house.

About 10 minutes after the final gunshot the daughter crawls out from under her bed and stands in the middle of the room and calls out for her parents. After getting no reply she cautiously makes her way downstairs. She screams when she sees her parents dead at the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang are once again planning their next hit, quietly squabbling over who to kill next, until the leader speaks up.

"How about Rufus," he says, more of a statement than a question, the gang members wouldn't dare say no once he'd decided.  
"I don't mean to question you," one brave member spoke up. "But don't you think it's a bit early to go for Rufus?" The leader shakes his head.  
"We want to make an impact to them," he explains. "So far they haven't batted an eyelid. If we went for Rufus they they'd have to act. I'm not saying we'll be successful, but as long as we leave them in fear I don't care. One way or another Shin-Ra will be destroyed." The members have no option but to agree, they knew the consequences of disagreeing.

"Tomorrow he's making a speech," one says. "We could hit him then." The leader thinks for a minute before nodding his head. "If we can get into a building across the street, we'd have an excellent shot at him."

"What about the Turks?" one members pipes up. "They'll be there; it won't be easy to avoid them."

"We'll go now; they won't be guarding it today," another member spoke up.

For several minutes suggestions get thrown about back and forth, some being agreed on, some being denied. Finally the leader speaks up, decision finally made.

"We'll head over tonight," he says. "If we have to stay in the building until tomorrow then so be it. If it allows us to have a shot at him then I don't care. Pack the things you need, and only them. We'll have to move quickly after we've fired to avoid those Turks, nothing can be left behind so you'll have to carry it." The group nod in agreement and scatter to collect their equipment.

_Your time is up Shin-Ra _the leader thinks. _Tomorrow shall be the end for Rufus, and I'll finally get my revenge. I can only hope that blasted Turk is there to see it._

Tomorrow doesn't come quick enough for the leader. Although he knows it's for the best, he hates staying in abandoned buildings, he doesn't know why but they always give him the creeps. Hearing a commotion outside he heads towards the windows and looks out.

Down below the Turks can be seen. He spots the red head talking quietly with his bald partner, and over in the far corner the blond can be seen, but the one he wants isn't there yet. He curses silently before hoping that he appears with Rufus. People passing could be seen whispering to each other. He carries on watching below while thinking over the last 24 hours, from the death yesterday to their current situation.

They'd spent that last 12 hours checking and double checking their plan. If a single thing was wrong then it could lead to them being captured by the Turks, then they'd be in a dangerous situation, one worse than they were in. They also had to guarantee the equipment would work, they couldn't afford and problems.

Soon the time came; a helicopter could be heard in the distance, getting louder the closer it got. The leader knew there was a good chance it would have Rufus in it, he only hoped the Turk was with him. The helicopter slowly settles down, though who's onboard can't be seen, he can only hope.

The doors slide back to reveal Rufus standing ready to exit. As he leaves the final Turk can be seen exiting behind him and taking a glance around, making sure all the security is in place before moving over and speaking to the other Turks.

By now a large crowed had started to gather, TV crews sit nearest to the front with the best view. The gang scramble to get ready and into place. The snipers follow his every move, waiting for the perfect opportunity to fire. Then the opportunity comes and one of the members fired.

Luckily one of the Turks had spotted something shining in the light, and realised the danger with seconds to spare. Though the shot hits Rufus, it didn't hit its intended spot, instead lodging itself in his shoulder.

"Elena, stay with Rufus," Tseng shouts. "Reno, Rude go after them."

The last thing Rufus sees is Reno and Rude running off up to the building where the shot came from.


End file.
